SB-913V Side Basshar
in the rider's seat.]] The SB-913V is Kaixa's support mecha, and can transform into either a sidecar-type motorcycle or a bipedal walker-type battle Mech . Neither form offers any significant protection to the driver. Side Basshar Like the SB-555V Auto Vajin, the Side Basher also has limited A.I. and is programmed to help and protect the user of the Kaixa Gear. On a side note, Side Basshar's A.I. seems less advanced than Auto Vajin's, as the occasions where it is seen acting on its own are rare. It is the only Rider support vehicle that survived through both the end of the series and the movie, although its user did not. Its ultimate fate in both cases is unknown however. In the Director's Cut of the movie it was mass produced for Riotrooper use. Later history Decade During the Rider War, Kaixa attacked Decade using Side Basshar, along with a battalion of Riotroopers. While hunting the Kamen Riders, Tsukasa used an Attack Ride to transform Machine Decader into Side Basshar, using it in conjunction with Kamen Rider G4's Gigant to defeat Kamen Rider J. All Rider Break Kaixa got on his Side Basshar, among many other Kamen Riders and their Rider Machines, to perform the All Rider Break attack which ended the final battle with Rock Great Leader. Video game appearances Battride War Genesis The Side Basshar is seen being ridden by a Riotrooper in the game. It is also used by Kaixa as well. Mode - Battle Mode= *'Height': 2.45m *'Length': 2.37m *'Width': 1.65m *'Weight': 425kg *'Speed': 120km/h While saying "BATTLE MODE", the Side Basshar transforms into a walker-type battle Mecha. The sidecar becomes the unit's legs, while the vehicle's wheels transform into arm-like appendages. The fork becomes the right arm; sporting the four-barreled Photon Vulcan, and the double pincered Heat Point capable of generating temperatures up to 2000°C during grappling attacks. The Swing arm becomes the left arm with the exhaust pipes becoming the X-zap Buster that can fire 6 Smart Brain multistage sidewinder mini-missiles, that in turn split into a further 8 micro-missiles (48 in total) with a range of 2400 meters. Despite the transformation of the forks, the handlebars remain connected to the main frame and become the mecha's main controls. Though surprisingly fast and mobile for a machine of its size and shape (it is seen jumping up onto a motorway overpass and leaping over an incoming missile barrage), the Side Basshar lacks maneuverability in Battle Mode. It has difficulty tracking more agile targets, and can only attack targets that are in front of it; weaknesses that were exploited by knowledgeable opponents (such as Takumi Inui). }} Notes *Side Basshar is the only rider machine that has a sidecar attached to it. *There are unused combinations of the SB-555T Faiz Blaster that allow Faiz to command the Side Basshar. *Its Battle Mode has a resemblance to the ED-209 from the RoboCop movies. Category:Rider Powers Category:Vehicles Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Rider Machines Category:Smart Brain's devices Category:Mecha